Time Alone
by TheJadedRebellion
Summary: "I've missed you so much" Bonnibel moaned, kneading the Vixens head. Detaching her mouth, Marceline brushed her lips upon the blonde beauty's "I know." she whispered AU Bubbline Sugarless Gum MarcelinexPB (currently on hold) Fanfic inspired by the song Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson


**So I've been testing out this whole vegan thing. Yup a whole five weeks of no animal by products, and let me tell you man it is hell. I've had a raging headache all day and my eyes feels like someone's pushing them out my sockets... Yeah so life could be better.. **

**[Review] (Favorite) [Other shit...]**

* * *

Pale hands ran up flushed sides in a sweep of admiration. Heated kisses were swapped as bodies danced back and forth together within the bed. Blue eyes flying open then back shut as the pale beauty trailed kisses down the blonde's face stopping at a pulse point.

The raven gently brushed her lips, then slowly began to suck in transitional patterns , drawing light moans and whimpers from the girl. First an experimental lick with her tounge, tasting the sweat and adrenaline emitting from the younger girl's body. _Exhilarating. _That was the only word coming to mind as Marceline continued to please the girl beneath her. Swiftly, lips locked again in a heated fervor pouring every ounce of frustration, both sexual and emotional. It had been a week since they'd seen each other, only the occasional call and texts were traded between them. The girl released a gasp just as the slam of a car door lightly shook the walls, breaking the girls out of their stupor. Wide-eyed, Marceline looked towards the blue eyes of her companion. Afraid, she held her breath in anticipation, for the blonde was still in a frozen state, barely moving except for the occasional blinking and heavy breathing...

Finally registering what was happening, Bonnibel jumped up quickly, re-adjusting her top. Looking back towards the pale girl, she motioned for her to do the same. Marceline rose from the bed in a rushed manner and began to search for the red Converse she had tossed off earlier.

_"What are you doing?! You need to leave now before he catches us!"_

Marceline poked her head out from underneath the bed and redirected her gaze to the girl looking down at her. Her blonde hair was slightly mused, her cheeks puffed out, coloured with the sweetest hue of pink. _Glob, she's beautiful.._

Clearing her throat Marceline blushed. " _I'm trying to find my other shoe.'' _She answered, holding up the left shoe for her breathless _friend_ to see. Nodding wordlessly the blonde beauty's eyes scanned the room for the missing shoe.

Marceline continued to watch the girl, as she bended over, moving aside the fallen bed sheets. _The things__ I would do to her right now.. _Bonnibel turned around to find her raven friend biting her lip in a seductive state, raising her eyebrow she questioned the girl. ''_Marceline.. what are you doing?'' _Snapping out of her daze, Marceline blinked a few times, only then realising she had been caught staring.

A nervous smile quirked her face ''.._Sorry, I got um, distracted?'' _Rolling her eyes, Bonnibel turned back around, continuing her search. She was beginning to get frustrated. She had looked everywhere for that damn shoe. Under the blankets, the closet, and it didn't help when the owner of the lost item, just sat there and silently watched. Just as the blonde's fuse was about to blow, a dark apathetic voice called out, consuming what was left of the silence.

''Bonnibel!..Who's shoe is this?!''

Marceline's head snapped up quickly, almost giving her whiplash. A look of complete panic registering her face. It seemed as Bonnibel's father beat the girls to the punch. _At least I now know where it is.. _Apologetically she flashed a smile at the blonde who was fixating a glare at her.

Clearing her throat Bonnibel made her way to the rooms door but not before running back, and placing a quick kiss upon the rockers lips. '' _I'll see you tomorrow, right?'' _She asked unsure, the pale beauty had a tendency to disappear for days at a time without a single phone call and it could be quite stressing while waiting to hear from her. Blue eyes studied Brown ones, silently begging them to say yes. Marceline nodded eagerly, too afraid to speak for her voice was caught in her throat. A small smile was all she got in reply before Bonnibel left the room to deal with the man.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her ''bed head'' of a mess, trying her best to fix it. The rocker took a seat on the floor, tying on her left shoe. Marceline could hear the white noise of a conversation Bonnibel was having with her father, only making out small words like _'I know'_ and '_ I promise'._ Laying her head back on the beds comforter, she closed her eyes. She absolutely hated whatever this was. The constant lying and broken promises, it was all exhausting. What had once felt like her world, was now becoming her hell. That was one of the many reasons she would go on these mini 'vacations'. Trying to escape the hole she dug her self in. Of course she cared for Bonnibel, hell she loved her, but she was just becoming another one of her skeletons in the closet. Marceline knew Bonnibel was ashamed of the rocker, hiding her in a dark corner of her life, away from the rest of her peers.

Standing up, she looked at her feet; one bare, the other clothed. She sulked._ I look like I'm homeless. _Walking to the window, she opened it looking at the evening sky. It was getting late, and if the rocker still wanted to catch the bus, she would have to hurry down the tree and leave now. Heaving a leg over the windows still, she checked her pockets for her phone._ Shit, where did I leave it again?!_ Like her prayers were answered, she could hear her phone ringing from under the beds comforter. Marceline hurried to turn it off before Mr. Bu-

'' What was that?'' questioned Mr. Bubblegum. She could hear the father, daughter duo heading up the stairs.

''Nothing father, it was probably just my alarm, that's it.'' Marceline could hear the undertone of panic in Bonnibel's voice as she lied in attempt of dismissing her father's skepticism.

Quickly snatching the phone, Marceline straddled the window, trying to get a hold of her only way down. The tree.

'' No, no. It most definitely didn't sound like an alarm.'' Bonnibel's father countered. Marceline could hear them, they were at the door.

The teen gulped as she heard the door knob turn, before dropping down from the two-story house. With a rough thud, she smacked her right knee into the ground, injuring her limp. Pain filled it's way from the bottom part of her sole's to her mid-thigh. With gritted teeth, she let out a hushed swore, struggling to get up. Finally on her feet, Marceline hobbled her way out of the Bubblegum's backyard, down to the nearby bus stop.

With a small plop, she sat herself on the stop's bench, pulling out her phone. The rocker checked the time, _6:45_. Marceline sighed resting her head on the cool metal of the bench. _Fuck, I'm never doing that again._ A distant ring went off, startling the girl.

Opening her phone she saw a text message from Bonnibel.

**Bonnie: Oh my god, are you okay?! I heard you fall..**

Marceline laughed, the hell she was okay. Her knee was probably broken!

**Marce: Yeah, no. I can't feel shit from the knee down. But don't worry, I didn't plan on making a career out of dancing anyway, so I'll be fine.**

The bus pulled up, opening the doors. Putting her phone in her pocket, Marceline limped onto the bus, handing the driver her bus card. Sitting down she felt another text.

**Bonnie: And I thought I was going to have to make it up to you tomorrow, in the stalls? ;)**

Marceline blushed, before typing a quick reply.

**Marce: Most definitely, Dr. Bubblegum**


End file.
